Das letzte Kapitel der Prophezeiung
by Mahalove
Summary: Fortsetzung von Band 6. Um mir selbst das lange Warten auf das Originale 7. Band zu verkürzen
1. Chapter 1

Mit einem lauten Knall durchbrach ein riesiger purpurfarbener Bus den dichten Nebel, der wie eine weiße Wand auf der Vorgartensiedlung lag.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal hier aufzutauchen!" schrie ein großer und bulliger Mann, mit einem großen Schnurrbart und einem kaum sichtbaren Hals aus der Haustür des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4, ehe er wutentbrannt die Tür lautstark zuschlug. Das Messingschild mit der Nummer 4 fiel dabei von der Wand und fiel laut scheppernd auf den Boden.

Harry Potter, der sicher bekannteste junge Zauberer in der magischen Welt, zog seinen Schulkoffer, aus dem noch teilweise die Zipfel von Kleidungsstücken heraushingen, und den Käfig seiner Eule Hedwig unter dem Arm, den Gartenweg entlang.

Wieder einmal hatte man ihn vor die Tür gesetzt, weil ein Dementor im Vorgarten aufgetaucht war und seinen Cousin Dudley angegriffen hatte. Dudley der schon das letzte Jahr im Sommer von einem Dementor angegriffen worden war, machte es in diesem Jahr auch nicht besser, ob er nun wusste das Harry ihn mit seinem Patronus gerettet hatte oder nicht, er beschuldigte ihn, dass er ihn umbringen wollte.

Der Bus war vor ihm stehen geblieben und ein junger Mann in einer purpurner Uniform, der nicht viel älter als er selbst war, sprang aus dem Bus. „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Za...!" Er stockte, denn endlich konnte er Harry durch den dichten Nebel erkennen. „Hey, Ernie, das ist Harry Potter!" rief er dem alten Fahrer zu. „Na, hast du wieder einmal eine Tante aufgeblasen?" fragte er und grinste.

„Haben sie dich bei den Todessern rausgeworfen?" erwiderte Harry schnippisch und wuchtete den schweren Koffer in den Bus.

Stan Shunpike presste die Lippen aufeinander und nahm sich den leeren Käfig von Hedwig, war er doch letztes Jahr in Askaban, weil er behauptet hatte den Todessern anzugehören.

„Wo soll's denn hingehen?" fragte Stan nun Harry, der sich in einen der Sessel niedergelassen hatte, den Zauberstab hielt er noch immer fest in der Hand und sein Gesicht war mürrischer denn je.

„Zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12!" Harry presste die Lippen wieder aufeinander und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

„Ernie, hast du gehört, Harry will zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12!"

Erst als der Bus mit einem weiteren Knall losfuhr bemerkte Harry, dass in dem Fahrenden Ritter kein weiterer Fahrgast anwesend war außer ihm selbst.

„Haben alle viel zu viel Angst!" sagte Stan, der Harrys Blick bemerkt hatte. „Hast nicht den Tagespropheten gelesen?"

„Der Tagesprophet berichtet doch sowieso nicht immer die Wahrheiten!" doch Harry hätte sich gefreut wenn er wenigstens ein paar Informationen über die Zaubererwelt gehabt hätte. Seine Freunde hatten sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet und Harry machte sich allmählich Sorgen, dass etwas passiert sein könnte.

Normalerweise hätte sich Harry gefreut in den Grimmauldplatz zu kommen, doch heute war es anders. Er hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend und war kurz davor den Fahrenden Ritter zu stoppen. Aber mit seiner Schnelligkeit war der Fahrende Ritter bereits im Grimmauldplatz angekommen und hielt mit einem kräftigen Ruck an, so dass Harry aus dem Sessel geschleudert wurde.

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster des Dreideckers. Er presste die Hand gegen die Scheibe und entdeckte zwischen zwei Häusern, das Haus, das wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war.

„Nummer 12." Las er die dreckigen Lettern, die schief neben der großen Haustür hingen. Nun war er wieder da, dies war sein Haus, vererbt von seinem Paten, Sirius Black.

„Willst du nun hier raus?" fragte Stan und besah sich ebenfalls das alte Haus. „Wohnst du hier?"

Harry antwortete nicht. „Ja, hier bin ich richtig!" Er wandte sich von dem Anblick ab und klemmte sich den leeren Käfig unter den Arm, der bei der rasanten Fahrt durch den gesamten Bus gerollt war. Stan wuchtete für ihn den schweren Koffer aus dem Gefährt auf die kalte einsame Straße. Die Strassenlampe neben dem Haus flackerte unruhig, als würde sie sich freuen, dass Harry endlich wieder da war.

„Viel Freude im neuen Heim!" scherzte Stan, Harry hörte ihn jedoch nicht mehr zu, er bemerkte auch nicht wie der Fahrende Ritter mit einem lauten Knall wieder verschwand.

Hedwig saß auf dem halbzerfallenden Zaun und betrachtete ihren Besitzer neugierig, als wollte sie sagen „Kommst du nun, oder nicht?".

Harry griff nach seinem Koffer und drückte das quietschende kleine Türchen auf, das ebenfalls schief in der Angel hing. Hedwig sah Harry mit ihren wachsamen großen und gelben Augen nach. Der Koffer polterte über den zerstörten kleinen Weg auf die Haustür zu, vor der Harry stehen blieb und lange zeit nur den hölzernen Klopfer anstarrte. Sollte er anklopfen? Es würde sowieso niemand dort drinnen zu finden sein. Der Geheimniswahrer war tot und der Orden des Phönix war gespalten. Wo würde er die anderen finden und wo waren seine Freunde?

Er ballte die Hand, in der er den Koffer hielt, zu einer Faust. Nach einem tiefen Einatmen stellte er den Käfig ab und ließ verkrampft den Koffer los, dann hob er zitternd die Hand und griff nach dem Türknauf.

In seinem Hals steckte ein dicker Kloß, der ihm den Atem nahm. Der Türknauf ließ sich nur schwer bewegen, aber die Tür öffnete sich. Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals und er versuchte den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, in der Hoffnung er könne dann besser atmen. Mit rasendem Herzen stieß er die Tür auf, Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und die Tür kratzte über den alten Parkettboden. Harry trat ins Innere.

Hedwig flog über seinen Kopf hinein und setzte sich auf den alten Kronleuchter. Harry achtete nicht auf sie, er war sich sicher, dass er ein anderes Geräusch gehört hatte. Ein Geräusch, das aus dem Keller kam, aus dem Raum, in dem der Orden des Phönix sich immer beraten hatte. Doch das Gebäude sah noch weniger wohnlich aus, als der Orden es hinterlassen hatte.

Da war es wieder. Harry blieb stehen, er hatte deutlich etwas gehört, was sich wie eine Tür angehört hatte.

Hedwig putzte sich auf dem Kronleuchter das Gefieder, die kleinen Glastropfen, die noch am Leuchter hingen, klimperten fröhlich dabei.

„Sei still Hedwig!" zischte Harry und ging auf die dunkle Tür zu, von der er wusste, das sie über eine Treppe zu der Küche und dem großen alten Eichentisch führte. Hedwig schuhute beleidigt und flog zu dem Treppengeländer hinüber, von dem sie auf Harry hinabsah.

Harry streckte gerade die Hand aus, als ein lautschallender Knall aus den unteren Räumen drang. Harry zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Wer auch immer dort unten war, er schien nicht mitbekommen zuhaben, dass er, Harry, ebenfalls im Haus war. Doch wer war es?

„Vielleicht ist es jemand vom Orden!" sagte Harry laut zu sich selbst, Hedwig hatte wieder begonnen sich das Gefieder zu putzen. Harry griff nach der Klinke und drückte sie nach unten. Ein alter muffiger Geruch stieg in seine Nase, der wesentlich aggressiver zu werden schien, als er die Treppe hinunterstieg. Sicher stammte der Geruch aus den kleinen Zimmer in dem Kreacher gelebt hatte.

Harry hörte nun deutlich, das etwas weggeschoben wurde. Er trat um die Ecke in das Licht und erstarrte, als er sah wer vor ihm stand.

„Sectu...!" schrie Harry ohne groß darüber nachdenken zu müssen und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet. Doch wie von einem Schlag getroffen, wurde Harrys Zauberstab mit Schwung aus seiner Hand gerissen.

„Expelliarmus!" Hatte man Harrys Worte abgeschnitten und ihn daran gehindert einen schlimmen Zauber auszusprechen, der tiefe Wunden, auf den im dunklen Gewand gekleideten Mann, hinterlassen hätte. „Potter!" zischte er mit tiefer Stimme. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht!"

In Harry kochte es, ihm war sein Leben egal, er würde lieber sterben im Versuch seinen Widersache zu töten. „Potter, ich werde nicht zögern!" Harry starrte Snape an, sein Gesicht war vor Wut hochrot und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, doch er wagte es nicht nach seinem Zauberstab zu hechten, der aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

„Sie haben Dumbledore umgebracht!" presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter!" Snape sah ihn verächtlich an. „Als täten sie das nicht schon oft genug!" Er ließ nicht eine Sekunde aus um eine sarkastische Bemerkung über Harry abzulassen. „... Meinen sie wirklich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt ließe sich so einfach töten?"

„Sie haben ihn umgebracht! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" schrie Harry als wollte er seiner ganzen Wut Luftlassen. „Sie elender Feigling haben den Zauberstab gegen ihn erhoben!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nocheinmal danke für die Reviewes. Über Ideen und konstruktive Kritiken freue ich mich genauso :)

-----------------------------------------

_„Sie haben Dumbledore umgebracht!" presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor._

_„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich, Potter!" Snape sah ihn verächtlich an. „Als täten sie das nicht schon oft genug!" Er ließ nicht eine Sekunde aus um eine sarkastische Bemerkung über Harry abzulassen. „... Meinen sie wirklich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt ließe sich so einfach töten?"_

_„Sie haben ihn umgebracht! Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!" schrie Harry als wollte er seiner ganzen Wut Luftlassen. „Sie elender Feigling haben den Zauberstab gegen ihn erhoben!"_

„Potter, leider kann ich ihnen nicht mehr Punkte abziehen um sie zum Schweigen zu bekommen, doch jetzt kann ich das hier tun. SILENCIO!"

Bevor Harry etwas tun konnte, hatte ihn Snape zum Schweigen gebracht. Noch gut konnte er sich erinnern, wie er mit Hermine und Ron versucht hatte Kröten und Raben zum schweigen zu bringen, doch dass Snape diesen Spruch auf ihn mal anwenden würde, daran hätte er nie gedacht.

Snape spielte mit dem Zauberstab und benahm sich so, als würde er nachdenken, was er noch so alles mit Harry anstellen könnte.

Sie elender Mistkerl! Harry riss den Mund auf, doch kein Ton drang aus ihm heraus. Wütend klappte er ihn wieder zu, sauer auf sich selbst, dass er Snape gerade eine Freude damit gemacht hatte, weil er sich nicht beherrschen konnte.

„Siehst du Potter, aus genau diesem Grund habe ich dich zum Schweigen gebracht. Bevor du noch mehr unsinnige Schlüsse und Verwünschungen ausstößt, die du am Schluss sicher bereuen würdest." Er lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und sah Harry aus seinen kalten Augen an. Der erste Gedanke der ihm in diesem Moment kam, Snape versuchte seine Gedanken zu lesen. Ihm war es egal ob Snape diesen Ausdruck für die hohe Magie der Okklumentik hasste, für ihn würde es immer das Lesen von Gedanken sein.

„Also Potter, wo soll ich anfangen?" Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich und Harry wurde es unangenehm in seiner Haut. Was hatte Snape nun wieder vor? Er musste versuchen an seinen Zauberstab zu kommen, überlegte Harry. Oder er musste fliehen, doch fliehen war im Moment unmöglich, Snape hätte viel Schneller einen Zauber auf ihn geschleudert, bevor er eine der Stufen hinauf zur Halle betreten hätte.

„Petrificus Totalus!" Harrys Körper verhärtete sich und er konnte kein Muskel bewegen, im nächsten Moment spürte er einen harten Schlag am Kopf. Snape seufzte. „Es ist wirklich unglaublich, ich brauche nicht einmal Okklumentik anwenden um zu wissen was in deinem Kopf vorgeht." Er beugte sich hinunter zu Harry. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, jetzt muss ich Potter auch noch bemuttern!" Harry hatte das Bewusstsein verloren, nachdem sein Kopf hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wurde.

Harry hörte ein leises Knacken neben sich. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es und ein Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper. Doch statt noch immer unter dem Petrificus Zauber zu stehen, spürte er, dass er seine Arme und Beine wieder bewegen konnte. Wo war er?

Ihm war noch etwas schwummrig, doch er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen um herauszufinden wo er nun war. Hatte Snape ihn vielleicht direkt zu Voldemort gebracht?

Doch zu seinem erstaunen erkannte er das Zimmer, in dem er lag. Er lag in dem Zimmer, dass er immer mit Ron geteilt hatte. An der Wand hing noch immer der leer Rahmen, aus dem Phineas Nigellus immer mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Würde er auch jetzt wissen, dass er, Harry hier war?

Aber schon drängte sich der nächste Gedanke in den Vordergrund. Hatte Snape ihn hier hinauf gebracht? Und wenn ja, wieso hatte er das getan?

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf, noch immer schmerzte sein Kopf. Im Schein der Kerze, die allmählich zur Neige ging, erkannte Harry, dass niemand außer ihm im Raum war. Wo war Snape? Holte er vielleicht schon die anderen Todesser, die ihn quälen würden, bevor sie ihn zu Voldemort brachten? Harry wartete einige Minuten und horchte auf Geräusche. Doch nur das leise Heulen des Windes drang an sein Ohr. Noch weitere 10 Minuten vergingen, in denen Harry nichts tat, als dem Wind zu lauschen.

Schließlich stand er auf und trat zu der Tür. Er musste mit jemanden über diesen seltsamen Zusammenstoß mit Snape reden. Er stieß die Tür auf und der Windzug, den Harry dabei verursachte, blies die Kerze auf dem kleinen wackeligen Nachtschränkchen aus. Es war nun stockdunkel und Harry konnte sein Herz klopfen hören, als würde jemand im Raum über ihn mit einem Holzpfahl auf den Boden schlagen.

Er drehte seinen Kopf der Treppe zu, über die es hinunter in die Eingangshalle ging. Eine unangenehme Stille trieb Harry dazu den dunklen Gang so schnell wie möglich wieder zu entfliehen. Sein Zauberstab musste immer noch unten bei der Küche liegen, wenn Snape ihn nicht mitgenommen hatte.

Hedwig saß auf dem Geländer und ihre gelben Augen leuchteten Harry in der Dunkelheit an.

„Hedwig!" flüsterte Harry, beruhigt, dass er wenigstens nicht ganz alleine war. „Ist Snape noch hier?" fragte er, doch Hedwig sah ihn nur weiter neugierig und abwartend an. Vorsichtig schlich Harry zum Geländer hinüber und sah in die Dunkelheit. Der Gedanke, dass Snape jetzt von hintern kommen und ihn über das Geländer stoßen könnte, ließ ihn sich ruckartig umdrehen und lieber an der Wand hinunter in die Halle gehen. Seine Augen glitten über die dunklen Schatten, die von dem schwachen Licht des Mondes, das durch die Fenster über der Tür fiel, an die Wände der Halle geworfen wurden. Dunkel und gefährlich wirkte der Anblick.

Harry setzte einen Fuß auf den schmutzigen Parkettboden und sah hinüber zu dem Koffer und dem Käfig, der noch immer in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Überrascht entdeckte Harry einen kleinen länglichen Gegendstand, der auf dem Deckel seines Koffers lag.

Harry ging mit schnellen Schritten durch die Halle und wirbelte dabei wieder etwas Staub auf. „Lumos!" Rief er, nachdem er den länglichen Gegendstand in die Hand nahm. Hatte Snape seinen Koffer in das Innere gezogen und den Zauberstab darauf gelegt?

Unfassbar schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Was hatte Snape nur vor? Doch im nächsten Moment wurde die Haustür aufgerissen, das Licht, dass ihm entgegen schien blendete ihn.

„Harry! Da bist du ja!"

Harry kannte die Stimme, es war die von Remus Lupin, seinem Lehrer im dritten Schuljahr und der ehemalige Freund seines Vaters.

„Mein Gott Harry!" Er trat zu ihm und hielt den Zauberstab niedriger. „Man hat dich überall gesucht!" Er musterte seinen ehemaligen Schüler und sein Blick verriet, dass er sich ehrliche Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte. „Molly meinte, du könntest hier sein, wenn du nicht in Hogwarts bist!"

„Aber… Hogwarts ist doch geschlossen, oder?" Harry blinzelte noch immer im hellen Schein des Lichtes.

Nun lächelte Remus. „Nein, Harry, Hogwarts wurde noch nicht geschlossen. Professor McGonagall ist nun Direktor und wir haben alle gemeinsam beschlossen, solange wir die Möglichkeit haben jungen Zauberern und Hexen etwas beizubringen, dann werden wir das tun."

Harry sah zu Boden. „Professor Lupin, wissen sie, Snape war vorhin hier!"

Lupin sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, dann lächelte er. „Du brauchst erst einmal etwas Schlaf. Diese Umgebung tut dir nicht gut!" Harry wusste nicht genau wie ihm geschah, als ihn Lupin mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür hinausschob und dann seinen Koffer auch aus dem Gebäude brachte.

„Professor! Snape hatte mich Außergefecht gesetzt und oben in eines der Zimmer gebracht!"

Lupin lächelte ihn immer noch verständnisvoll an, genauso, wie ein Therapeut seinen Patienten, bei jedem Unsinn der er erzählte, anlächelte.

„Außerdem hatte er etwas davon gesagt, dass Dumbledore sich nicht so einfach hätte umbringen lassen!"

Lupin legte Harry nun eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Der Verlust von Professor Dumbledore geht uns allen sehr Nahe. Hermine und Ron sind bereits in Hogwarts und warten auf dich! Es gibt einiges was wir alle bereden müssen!" Lenkte er nun vom Thema ab und Harry wurde wütend auf ihn.


End file.
